tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Splatter and Dodge
Splatter and Dodge *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Designer: '''British Railways *'Builder': BR Works of Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster, and Horwich *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Speed': 15-20 mph '''Splatter' and Dodge (collectively referred to as "Splodge") were Diesel 10's bumbling sidekicks. Bio Splatter and Dodge are two Diesel shunters who, at one point, worked alongside Diesel 10. Diesel 10 referred to the two as "Splodge," claiming he didn't have time to say both names. Diesel 10 wanted to rid the railway of steam engines, and Splatter and Dodge were complacent with his plans, regularly keeping a lookout for their boss and being present when he was scheming. The two eventually grew tired of their boss, however, and when he tried to chase down Lady and Thomas, they refused to follow him. What happened to them after that is unknown. Persona Both engines are fairly simple-minded and tend to banter. Splatter is the more talkative of the two, while Dodge is more intelligent. Basis Splatter and Dodge are based on BR Class 08 Diesel shunters. Diesel , 'Arry, Bert , Paxton and Sidney are also members of the class. Livery Splatter is painted purple and grey while Dodge is painted olive and grey. Both have their names painted on their sides in white, and are heavily weathered. Appearances Television series Specials: * Thomas and the Magic Railroad It is unknown what happened to them afterwards. Voice Actors Splatter * Patrick Breen (original workprints only) * Neil Crone (Final cut) * Naoki Bando (Japan) * Jorge Arvizu (Mexico) Dodge * Patrick Breen (original workprints only) * Kevin Frank (final cut) * Hiroshi Iwasaki (Japan) Trivia * A behind the scenes picture shows Splatter and Dodge without their nameplates. * It is rumored that 'Arry and Bert's fifth season models were repainted into Splatter and Dodge. It is unlikely true because Splatter and Dodge's models never came back from Canada after filming of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * In an SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, it is revealed that Splatter and Dodge's models never came back from Canada after the filming of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * Splatter and Dodge's television series models don't have handrails but some of their merchandise lines have. * On Hornby there faces were used on Arry & Bert. * In the original script of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Splatter and Dodge never turned on Diesel 10. Instead, George turned on them, causing them to rush at him, only to smash into each other and derail. In another version of the script, they were trapped in a siding when Junior pushed a large boulder down into their path. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reintroduced) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (Splatter discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japan and Australia only) Gallery File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad364.png|Splatter and Dodge at Tidmouth File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad366.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad35.png|Splatter and Dodge covered in sneezing powder File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad24.png|Splatter and Dodge in the sidings File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad214.png|Splatter File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad215.png|Dodge File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad63.png|Splatter and Dodge with Diesel 10 File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad414.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad416.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad100.jpg|Splatter and Dodge at the smelters File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad412.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad33.png|Thomas, Harold, Splatter and Dodge File:Splatter'smodel.jpg|Splatter's model without the lettering File:Dodge'smodel.jpg|Dodge's model without the lettering File:Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,Paxton,andSidney'sprototype.png|Splatter and Dodge's basis Merchandise Gallery ERTLSplatter.jpg|ERTL Splatter ERTLDodge.jpg|ERTL Dodge WoodenRailwaySplatter.PNG|Old Wooden Railway Splatter WoodenRailwayDodge.PNG|Old Wooden Railway Dodge Briosplatteranddodge.jpg|Brio Splatter and Dodge TOMYSplatterandDodge.jpg|Tomy Splatter and Dodge TrackMasterSplatter.jpg|TrackMaster Splatter TrackMasterDodge.png|TrackMaster Dodge Wind-upSplatter.jpg|Wind-Up Splatter Wind-upDodge.jpg|Wind-Up Dodge BandieTecsDodge.PNG|Bandai Tecs Dodge Category:Magic Railroad characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:BR Class 08 Category:0-6-0